kings_of_oldfandomcom-20200216-history
Alestar Dayne
=GENERAL INFORMATION= * 'Username: '/u/Crazyoc * Name: Alestar Dayne * Age: 44 * Kingdom: Dorne * Ambition: Further House Dayne's position in Dorne. * Position within House: Head, Lord of Starfall, Sword of the Morning. =FAMILY= Father: Doran Dayne, Lord of Starfall Mother: Allyria Yronwood. Siblings: Allyria Dayne, Princess of Dorne Children: * Tobas Dayne, Heir to Starfall * Son 2, TBD * Daughter 1, TBD * Corrick Dayne, Ward of the Lannisters =TRAITS AND ATTRIBUTES= *Culture traits in Bold =APPEARANCE AND HISTORY= Appearance: Alestar Dayne is very much like his forbears, standing at 6 foot 3 inches, with a reasonably slim frame, making him very agile. He is, however, still easily strong enough to wield Dawn as the Sword of the Morning. He is often told by men and women alike that he is very attractive, and has bedded many of these people. Biography: From a young age, Alestar had endeavoured to be the best Lord he could, and in his eyes, one of the best ways of doing this was to become the new Sword of the Morning, after the previous one, his grandfather, had died when he was 4. Alestar spent day and night preparing himself to become a lord after his father, spending his mornings in the training yard with the other boys and the master at arms, and his afternoons and evenings with the Maester of Starfall. He learnt of the great deeds of the men of his house, and the history of Dorne and the other Kingdoms. Alestar was the complete opposite of his sister, who was kind and gentle, and all that a lady should be. This was not to say, however, that the two were not close. They were almost inseparable as children, and often played together around Starfall. Alestar was disappointed when his sister was sent to Sunspear to marry the heir to Dorne, but he knew that they must all do what they must to further their house. He met his wife to be while still only a teenager, when their father's agreed to a betrothal to seal an alliance between the two houses. Taslyn Fowler was very beautiful in the eyes of Alestar, and a fitting woman to be his wife. After a couple of years spent together at Starfall, they were finally married when he became of age. The two grew very close, and had four children together, 3 boys and a girl. Alestar had a fairly uneventful reign until his wife died suddenly, and Alestar in a fit of rage blamed his fourth son, Corrick. He used the excuse of his son's homosexuality to send him away to High Hermitage, to rid himself of the supposed perpetrator. Later, a skirmish between Lannister and Dayne caused a large amount of danger to House Dayne, and Alestar pressured his fourth son into sacrificing himself, but Alestar was glad that the Lannisters only took his son as a ward, as it saved the guilt his death would have caused. He was also relieved, as the killer of his wife was further removed from him. Category:Players Category:Dorne